noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 330
|image = Muzaka 330.png |Release Date = 21 July 2014 |Chapter = 330 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 329 |Next Chapter = Chapter 331}}Muzaka asks the Noble Lord for his confirmation on whether their claims about the cause of the recent conflicts between the Nobles and the Werewolves are true but he can only grit his teeth tightly as the Lord gives a simple but stern reply, confirming the truth of their claims. When the Lord asks Muzaka what he thought was the cause of the conflict, Muzaka remembers what Maduke (currently known as the 2nd Elder of the Union) had told him earlier (that the Nobles interfered only because they helped some humans closely associated with them). The Lord adds that all the recent cases resulted from the excessive intervention of the werewolves of Muzaka's pack on human affairs, which brought chaos to human world and disrupted the balance. The Lord says that interventions of this kind would have been stopped by Muzaka and relates it to the incident 12 years ago. Muzaka thinks back and sees no problem related to the incident. The Lord reminds his werewolf counterpart that the two races only clashed once 12 years ago so he should know about it but also doubts that he knows the exact story. Muzaka confidently tells the Lord that it was a few members of his pack, hiding their identities, got involved in a fight and harmed a few people - this wasn't very problematic but he still punished those werewolves for harming people when the situation was easily avoidable. The Lord stares at him quietly and Gejutel offers a corrected version of the story - those werewolves weren't hiding their identities but instead were ruling a few human towns and they enslaved most of the civilians and killed those who resisted; the humans couldn't resist against those with powers beyond their imagination and had to be ruled upon. The Lord remarks that Muzaka seems to be unaware of the truth of many of these conflicts. Muzaka then hesitantly asks whether Maduke knew about this as well and Gejutel says that Maduke must know since he always acted as the representative of the werewolves when interacting with the Nobles. Muzaka cannot believe that Maduke tricked him and decides to leave and come back later for another discussion. The Lord tells him to come back when he is ready to talk again and that he should feel free to visit him as he is always here. However, Muzaka leaves without a reply. Krasis expresses his concern at how things are developing at the moment and cannot believe that the Werewolf Lord knew so little about this matter. Gejutel also worries that an internal conflict may take place within the werewolf pack and Krasis is convinced that all this arose from the excessive freedom given to the werewolves by Muzaka's continued absence. But the Lord feels for his werewolf counterpart as he says that no one can exist for so long yet spend that time trying to control a pack of wild, unpredictable beings. Muzaka must be feeling extremely lonely as unlike the Nobles who choose their Lord according to bloodline descendent, the werewolves choose their Lord by pure power, as the Lordship represents power in the werewolf community. This only caused Muzaka to be on his nerves all the time as he needs to be prepared to be challenged and it could be argued that his whole pack are his potential challengers. The Lord remarks that that could be the reason why Muzaka felt comfortable being with Raizel as he would have felt the mutual loneliness the two share, regardless of the cause of the loneliness. Then the Lord asks if Gejutel has thought of anything regarding what he spoke about recently but Gejutel apologetically replies in the negative. Although the Lord deems it should be simple as this is for Raizel, Gejutel reminds him that that is why it is more complicated and the Lord understands. When the Lord turns to Krasis, the latter woes of his unworthiness as he's unable to obey his commands and asks the Lord to punish him. The Lord laughs off his plea and tells him to stop being so stiff and the clan leader agrees with his Lord. When The Lord tells him to make sure that his child doesn't become so stiff like his father, Krasis swears to carry out the Lord's orders with a deadly glare. The Lord then says that because he knew that the clan leaders wouldn't be able to offer him an alternative option, he already took care of it and when the clan leaders react worryingly to what they just heard, the Lord giggles mischievously. As usual, Raizel stands by his window, staring out at the dark, thundering sky, but his 'peace' is disturbed by Raskreia, who enters the room with a knock. She takes a seat and asks Raizel to help her as she needs his contribution to complete the Lord's order and Raizel nods. Raskreia reveals that the Lord asked her to sit opposite to Raizel and wonders for how long she needs to wait this time and asks Raizel whether he knows but Raizel shakes his head in reply. Raskreia then wonders whether they should just stay like that for the next two days like the last time while Raizel sits still without a single word. Back at the Werewolves' Lair, Muzaka sits on his throne and remains furious as he is convinced that anything from the past could have been lies. Then Garda arrives by his side and Muzaka asks her whether she knew everything. Garda asks her Lord to clarify his question and Muzaka asks her whether she already knew that it wasn't because the werewolves helped humans a bit that aroused the conflict with the Nobles. However, Garda remains silent and Muzaka becomes angry as he thinks that even she knew about this matter. Garda explains that she didn't know everything as the others don't tell her the details and Muzaka believes that it's because she is loyal to him. When Muzaka asks Garda if she knew about the reasons for the past conflicts with the Nobles, she tells him that she always found out after everything was finished but Muzaka rebukes her for not reporting to him afterwards. Garda remarks that nothing would have changed even after telling him. She then asks her Lord not to conflict with the other werewolves but Muzaka doesn't understand why she is preventing him from punishing them. Garda reminds him that he is their Lord and although he may not wish to admit, the majority of the pack agrees with the guilty werewolves, in fact, the whole pack are behind them. But Muzaka doesn't care about the pack and asks Garda whether she thinks that it's the right thing to abuse their powers and rule over the humans but his servant says that it is the wrong thing. When Muzaka struggles to understand why Garda is then not supporting him, Garda asks him why he is suppressing his pack for the sake of humans and ignoring his pack's opinion to protect humans and being hated for it. She reminds him that he is their Lord, not the Lord of humans. Then Maduke arrives beside Garda with his followers and exchanges deadly stares with Muzaka. Category:Chapters